Quand un juif tombe amoureux d'une slave
by MizunoYumi
Summary: Kenny à une cousine qui vient vivre à South Park. Malheureusement, Cartman met vite son grain de sel... Je sais, je suis nulle pour les résumés mais venaient quand même voir s'il vous plaît


South Park Quand un juif tombe amoureux d'une slave

Un jeune homme roux aux yeux verts de 17 ans répondant au nom de Kyle Broslofski faisait visiblement l'amour à sa petite-amie. Il finit par atteindre l'orgasme en même temps que la jeune femme. Il roula sur le côté puis prit la châtain foncé au yeux verts dans ses bras.

Kyle : Je t'aime Lucy.

Lucy : Moi aussi je t'aime, Kyle.

La jeune femme sourit et se serra encore plus sur Kyle. Celui-ci était avec Lucy Stanislawski depuis un an. Tous les 2, ensemble, ils venaient, cet été, de vivre une mauvaise aventure. Déjà je vais vous surprendre. Malgré le nom de famille, je peux vous affirmer que Lucy est la cousine de Kenny McCormick. Leurs mères sont sœurs. Oui, ce qu'ils venaient de vivre est une sale histoire. Que je vais vous conter.

* Flash Back *

Les 4 jeunes garçons de South Park était maintenant âgés de 17 ans et allaient entrer en dernière année de lycée. Alors qu'ils profitaient de leurs derniers jours de vacances en jouant au basket, Kenny se recula un peu du terrain.

Kenny : Excusez les gars, j'ai un appel.

Le jeune blond aux yeux bleus se mit derrière les sorties et décrocha. Comprenant qu'il avait du mal à se faire comprendre, il ne mettait plus son anorak orange. Et il profitait bien de son apparence pour avoir du succès auprès de la gente féminine. Sans oublier qu'il ne mourrait plus comme avant et que sa famille n'était plus aussi pauvre qu'auparavant.

Kyle : Encore une de ses conquêtes.

Stan : Surement.

Cartman : Disent les puceaux de la bande.

Stan : Ta gueule, gros lard !

Kyle : Ouais, il a raison. Et qui nous prouve que tu as réellement fait l'amour avec une fille ?

Cartman : J'ai pas à me justifier !

Puis il partit à l'autre panier du terrain. Eric Cartman avait bien grandit, de long comme de large. Et question caractère, c'était pire qu'auparavant. Il était vraiment manipulateur et montrer de plus en plus son racisme. Du genre : il s'était procurer le livre Mein Kampf d'A. Hitler. Stanley, dit Stan, Marsh était devenu le quaterback du lycée, avait toutes les filles à ses pieds mais il s'en foutait. Même si Wendy et lui n'étaient plus ensemble, il laissait sa vie s'écouler. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux noirs tombant un peu devant ses yeux bleus nuit et ne portait plus son béret. Tout comme son meilleur ami Kyle Broslofski. Celui-ci était le plus grand de la bande. Il avait enfin réussi à dompter sa chevelure rousse qui faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraudes. Il attirait également beaucoup de filles en tant que délégué de classe, aidant les personnes qui en avait besoin. Enfin bref, revenons à l'histoire. Kenny retourna auprès de ses amis avec un grand sourire, portable à la main.

Kenny : Les gars, les gars ! Ça vous direz de venir chercher ma cousine avec moi à la gare ?

Stan : A quelle heure ?

Kenny : A 17h. En faite, ça fait 2 jours qu'elle est ici mais elle vient de me l'apprendre. Elle vient habiter à South Park.

Kyle : Je suis content pour toi, Kenny.

Cartman : Je paris qu'elle est aussi pauvre que toi. Haha.

Kenny : Pas du tout. Elle vit avec sa mère qui est la créatrice de tous les vêtements de la collection Tiger.

Cartman : Ah, ça troue le cul !

Stan/Kyle : Ouah !

Ils continuèrent à jouer. Mais pour la part des 3 amis de Kenny en imaginant l'apparence de la jeune fille. Puis 17h arriva, même si les garçons, sous l'empressement de Cartman, étaient devant le quai qu'avait indiqué Kenny, depuis 16h30.

Voix off : … va entrer en gare, quai 3. Veuillez vous éloigner du bord.

Puis le train fit son apparition. Kenny ne tenait plus en place. Une petite foule sortit des portes, tout en les bousculant. La gare s'emplit de bruit en tout genre : des pleures de bébé, des rires et pleures de joie des retrouvailles ou encore les habituelles « T'es où, je te vois pas ? » des personnes au téléphones.

Kyle : Faites attention !

Stan : Au pire, on se met derrière Cartman. Il fait barrière.

Cartman : Je vous emmerde !

Alors que le roux, le brun et le blond rigolaient, Cartman regardait, la bouche grande ouverte, quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière ses 3 amis. Ses derniers entendirent un bruit d'une valise à roulettes qui venaient dans leur direction à grande vitesse. Alors que Kenny, Kyle et Stan se retournaient, ils virent Lucy, que je vous ai présenté en 1ère page, lâcher son bagage et sauter sur Kenny. Celui-ci eut du mal à tenir debout mais réussi à garder l'équilibre.

Lucy : Ah ! Kenny, je suis contente de te voir ! Ça faisait si longtemps !

Kenny : Je trouve aussi.

Comme un homme galant, il prit la valise de sa cousine et l'emmena auprès de ses amis. Alors que Kyle et Cartman avaient tous les 2 la bouche grande ouverte, Stan était normal.

Kenny : Les garçons, je vous présente ma cousine, Lucy.

Lucy : Enchantée !

Stan : Pareil. Moi, c'est Stan Marsh.

Lucy : Ok. Et ceux-là ?

Elle montra Cartman et Kyle. Se voyant pointer du doigt, les 2 se ressaisirent. Eric gonfla son torse d'un air charmeur et Kyle la regardait dans les yeux mais en rougissant.

Cartman : Moi, je suis Eric Cartman.

Kenny : Arrête de te la péter, tu l'impressionne pas.

Kyle : Salut. Je m'appelle Kyle Broslofski.

Lucy : Salut.

Kenny : On va pas rester là. Venez, on va chez moi.

Et Kenny emmena ses amis et sa cousine chez lui. Arriver là-bas, la jeune fille serra sa tante dans ses bras.

Lucy : Je suis contente de te revoir ma tante.

Tante : Moi aussi. Tu restes manger avec nous ?

Lucy : Non. D'ailleurs je ne vais pas tarder. J'avais donné rendez-vous à maman ici.

Tante : D'accord.

Dehors, on entendit un klaxon. Kenny regarda par la fenêtre.

Kenny : C'est tante Kathy.

Le blond prit la valise de sa cousine et sortit dehors, suivit de Lucy et de sa mère. Cartman, Kyle et Stan suivirent la petite bande et se trouvèrent devant une limousine.

Cartman : Ah punaise ! C'est Kathy Stanislawski ! La créatrice de Tiger !

Mère de Lucy : Oh ! Un connaisseur ! Kenny, se sont tes amis ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont charmant, n'est-ce pas Lucy ?

Lucy : Maman ! Bon Kenny, on se voit à l'école. Et tiens, je t'ai noté l'adresse et mon numéro de portable. A lundi !

Elle fit un signe d'au revoir à Kenny et ses amis avant de monter dans la limousine. Puis celle-ci démarra, s'éloignant de la petite troupe.

Stan : Elle est cool ta cousine, Kenny !

Kenny : Je sais. C'est pour ça que je m'entends bien avec elle.

Cartman : Et j'ai bien l'intention qu'elle devienne ma meuf.

Kenny : Ferme-la, gros lard ! Lucy est pas ta chose et elle ne le serra jamais à personne ! C'est clair ?!

A une vitesse incroyable, Kenny avait attrapé Cartman par le col et le fixait d'un regard mauvais. Celui-ci, apeuré, se contenta de faire signe « oui » de la tête. Alors le blond le lâcha, dit au revoir à Kyle et à Stan et rentra chez lui en claqua la porte.

Stan : T'es vraiment con, Cartman ! Les filles ne sont pas des objets ! Et ne te fais pas d'idées, elle en pince pour Kyle.

Kyle : Quoi ?

Cartman : Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Qu'une meuf aussi bonne se mette avec un juif !

Kyle : (donne un coup de poing à Cartman) Je crois que tu as un minimum d'intelligence pour te rendre compte qu'elle n'est pas américaine. Stanislawski, c'est Yougoslave. A demain Stan !

Le roux partit de son côté, suivit de Stan qui ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus en face de cet idiot.

Cartman : Ca va pas se passer comme ça. On se moque pas de moi aussi facilement.

Et il partit chez lui. Le lendemain, Kenny, Kyle et Stan se rendirent au terrain de basket. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Butters, ballon en main, qui fixait un camion noir vitre teinté, démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues.

Stan : Salut Butters ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Butters : Salut les gars. Ben 3 gars avec Cartman viennent de bander les yeux d'une fille qui passait par-là et de l'emmener.

Kyle : T'es sérieux ?

Butters : Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que la fille semblait connaître Cartman et qu'elle te ressemblait beaucoup, Kenny.

Kenny : Quoi ? Attendez voir ! Comment était habillé Cartman ?

Butters : En noir, bottes au-dessus de son jean et un aigle rouge dans son dos. Vous savez, comme les skins au lycée.

Kyle : Stan, pince-moi je rêve.

Kenny : Putain !

Il sortit son portable, alla dans son répertoire, appuya sur le bouton vert et porta son téléphone à son oreille pendant que Butters demandait quoi auprès des 2 autres adolescents. Kenny recevait les tonalités puis ses 3 amis et lui entendirent une sonnerie. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes dans la direction de la musique qui s'élevait et ils aperçurent un portable à terre. Le téléphone de Lucy. Kenny n'y croyait pas. Cartman avait enlevé sa cousine. Kyle et Stan, qui avaient eu la même conclusion que le blond, commençaient à avoir la chair de poule.

Kenny : Il faut qu'on agisse. Et vite. J'arrive pas à y croire, espèce de gros lard.

Kyle/Stan : Compte sur nous !

Pendant ce temps, dans un entrepôt sur les docks, 3 garçons poussèrent Lucy à l'intérieur, suivit de Cartman.

Cartman : Allez-y doucement les gars ! Elle est précieuse. Héhé.

Gars 1 : On sait ce qu'on fait.

Cartman : Tu me parle autrement ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne serais rien sans moi.

Gars : 2 : Ok, ok. Mais on en fait quoi ?

Cartman : Rien. On la garde ici une journée. Ensuite, j'appellerais cet enfoiré de juif. Elle donnera surement une indication qu'il ira dire à Kenny, qui est son cousin. Kenny saura où elle se trouve mais le juif viendra tout seul.

Gars 3 : Un juif… sa faisait longtemps que je m'en étais pas fait. Héhé.

Cartman : On se calme. Je veux le faire souffrir.

24h après cette enlèvement, le portable de Kyle sonna. Il décrocha.

Kyle : Allô ?

Cartman : Kyyyylleee ! Quelqu'un veut te parler !

Kyle : Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je te jure que si…

Lucy : Kyle…

Kyle : Lucy, tu vas bien ? T'es où ?

Lucy : Oui, je vais bien mais ne venais pas me chercher. Je suis bien où je suis, un endroit pur où j'aime aller.

Kyle : Je m'en fiche, je veux te sauver, bordel ! Ils t'ont kidnappé. Je… Bip, bip.

Kyle raccrocha tout en serrant les dents. Il mit sa veste et sortit de chez lui. Direction la maison des McCormick. Après tout, Kenny s'entendait bien avec sa cousine, il devait savoir s'il y avait un message caché dans les paroles qu'avaient prononçé celle-ci. Le jeune homme juif admettait que la jeune femme slave ne le laissait pas indifférent et il ferait tout pour la retrouver et en mettre une à cet enfoiré de gros lard. Il arriva chez le blond, sonna et son ami ouvrit.

Kenny : Kyle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Entre.

Kyle : (entre) Cartman m'a appelé. Et il m'a fait entendre Lucy.

Kenny : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Elle va bien ?

Kyle : Oui, elle va bien. Ces paroles m'ont semblé « bizarre » et c'est pour ça que je viens te voir.

Kenny : Vas-y, dis-moi.

Kyle : Elle a dit « Oui, je vais bien mais ne venais pas me chercher. Je suis bien où je suis, un endroit pur où j'aime aller » .

Kenny : La mer. Elle doit se trouver près de la mer.

Kyle : Quoi ?

Kenny : Le seul endroit pur où elle aime aller, c'est la mer.

Kyle : Les docks. Elle est sur les docks. Il y a plein d'entrepôts vides. Je vais chez moi, je prends ma batte, je viens te chercher dans 5 minutes et on va là-bas. Quitte à tous les fouiller, je veux les retrouver et leur exploser la gueule.

Kenny : Attends, tu t'emporte. Tu connais Cartman, il est capable de tout et on sait même pas avec qui il traîne. Il faut que je prévienne les flics.

Kyle : Ok. Je retourne chez moi prévenir ma mère. Je suis parti sans rien dire.

Et il partit de chez Kenny. Kyle alla chez lui, s'excusa auprès de sa mère et l'informa qu'il ressortait, monta dans sa chambre, prit sa batte, redescendit les escaliers tout en cachant son objet et sortit.

Kyle : Désolé Kenny, mais je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire.

Et il prit la direction des docks. Puis il vit les entrepôts vides. L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration et commença à fouiller un à un les bâtiments abandonnés. Il y en avait 7 et parmi cela, les 4 premiers ne donnèrent rien. Kyle ne perdit pas espoir pour autant et ouvrit la porte de la 5ème bâtisse. Il y faisait plus sombre et plus froid que dans les précédents mais c'est ce qui augmenta la détermination du juif à sauver Lucy. Tout à coup, au fond de l'entrepôt, il entendit des bruits de chaînes. Kyle s'en approcha et vit Lucy, attachée à une chaise.

Kyle : Lucy.

Celle-ci leva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Kyle, elle fut contente de sa présence mais tout aussi inquiète.

Lucy : Kyle, tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Et seul en plus. Tu as de la chance qu'ils soient partis. Profite-s'en pour t'en aller.

Kyle : Sans toi ? Hors de question.

Lucy : Kyle, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès que je t'ai vu, alors je t'en supplie, va-t-en.

Kyle : Si tu crois que je vais m'en aller parce que tu viens de m'avouer tes sentiments, tu te trompes. Car, à ton avis, pourquoi je suis ici ?

Lucy : …

Kyle : (s'approche de Lucy) Moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi. A un point que, même moi, je n'ose imaginer.

Après avoir dit ça, Kyle s'approcha encore plus de Lucy, pencha son visage à la hauteur de celui de la jeune femme, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors que tous les 2 se regardaient droit dans les yeux, avec des rougeurs aux joues et comme un sentiment de légèreté, la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit. Kyle se redressa et se mit en position de combat. En face de lui se tenait Cartman et 2 hommes.

Cartman : Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais c'est Kyle, le juif.

Kyle : Cartman, t'es tombé bien bas pour faire ce genre de coup. Je te connais depuis la maternelle et je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour avoir ce que tu veux sans en arriver là.

Cartman : Les gens changent. Tout comme toi car j'aurais cru que tu ne viendrais pas seul. Mais… tant pis pour toi.

A ses mots, Kyle se douta de quelque chose. Alors que devant lui se tenait Eric et les hommes, qui restait debout à le regarder, il repensa aux paroles de Butters : « Ben 3 gars avec Cartman… » . Alors qu'il comprenait de quoi il en retournait :

Lucy : Kyle, attention derrière toi !

Kyle se tourna mais se prit un coup sans pouvoir riposter. Un dur choc qui le fit tomber au sol, sa tête heurtant celui-ci. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, il vit Lucy qui se débattait et criait quelque chose, l'homme qui venait de le frapper la gifla pour la faire taire, Cartman apparut dans son champ de vision, hurlant sur son « équipier » et alors que tout se faisait noir pour lui, il aperçut 4 mains qui se tendaient dans sa direction. Lucy vit les 2 hommes, qui avaient prit Kyle, l'attacher sur une chaise. Elle commença à s'inquiéter car la nuit tomber et le jeune homme ne se réveillait pas. Alors que la jeune femme pensait ça, Kyle se mit à bouger, leva la tête et serra les dents lorsqu'il vit la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lucy et lui se faisaient face. Une porte sur la droite de la slave s'ouvrit. Puis Cartman suivit des 3 hommes firent leur apparition à leurs côtés. Éric alla à gauche de Kyle, disparut quelques secondes dans l'ombre et réapparut en tirant un chariot Les yeux des captifs s'écarquillèrent de terreur : il y avait, sur ce dernier, plusieurs sortes de couteaux, une bassine remplie d'eau et un chiffon.

Cartman : I jours de cela, Kyle, un juif, ici présent, m'a humilié devant mes amis. Tout cela pour Lucy, cette jeune femme qui se trouve en face de lui. Vous devez vous douter que ma fierté a été touchée et celle-ci m'ordonne de ne pas me laisser faire.

Il s'approcha du chariot et contempla l'éclat de la Lune dans les couteaux.

Cartman : Je reviens.

Eric prit la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait Lucy et alla dans la pièce d'où il venait. Une fois à l'intérieur, il regarda Lucy dans les yeux, ce qui affirma la vision de celle-ci. Le jeune homme, qui se tenait en face d'elle, pleurait.

Cartman : Lucy, je veux arrêter ses conneries. Kyle reste mon ami et toi… toi… et ben je crois être amoureux.

Lucy : Tu peux encore arrêter. Et je…

Cartman : Oui, je sais, tu aimes Kyle et lui aussi.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Cartman mais un cri la coupa. Un cri de douleur intense. Eric détacha Lucy puis tous les 2 sortirent de la pièce. La jeune femme se sentit souffrir pour Kyle. L'un des 3 hommes faisait une entaille sur le côté gauche du torse du juif. Tout se passa vite : Lucy se mit à courir dans la direction de l'homme avec le couteau, avec une extrême habilité l'assomma mais alors qu'elle détachait Kyle, un des 2 hommes resté debout lui assena un coup sur la tête, ce qui la fit s'évanouir. Pendant ce temps, Cartman se battait avec l'un des homme qui tomba également au sol, il se dirigea vers le dernier homme se tenant debout mais celui-ci donna le même type de coup qu'à Lucy. Il s'approcha du charriot, hésitant parmi 2 des objets tranchant, mais il dû y renoncer. Au loin, des sirènes de voitures de police et de camion de pompiers se faisaient entendre. L'homme prit la fuite, sans prendre la peine de réveiller les autres hommes. Quand Cartman ouvrit les yeux, il devina de suite qu'il était dans un hôpital. Au loin, il entendait des brides de conversations. Très animées. Il lui sembla que celles-ci se rapprochaient. Éric tourna sa tête en direction de la porte et au même moment, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Lucy, Kenny, Kyle et Stan firent leur apparition en ayant un grand débat. Visiblement, aucun n'avaient remarqué qu'il était éveillé.

Cartman : Kyle, tu vas bien ?

Un grand silence emplit la pièce après ces quelques mots. Les 4 arrivants se tournèrent vers lui simultanément. De 1 : il avait parlé doucement et avec remord, de 2 : il avait appelé Kyle par son prénom et de 3 : c'était pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Il y avait de quoi laisser perplexe.

Lucy : Eric, et toi est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Kenny : Attend, tu as vu dans quelle situation il nous a mis et toi tu lui demande s'il va bien ? Mais t'es dingue !

Lucy : Kenny, je te l'ai dis dans le couloir, je ne compte pas porter plaintes sur lui et je lui pardonne. J'ai mes raisons, c'est clair ?

Kyle : Et moi non plus, je ne porterais pas plaintes sauf sur les 3 mecs.

Cartman : Ils se sont fait prendre ?

Kyle : Oui, 2 assommés et 1 qui a essayé de prendre la fuite. Et, oui, je n'ai rien.

Kenny : Kyle ! Stan…

Stan : Non. Si Lucy et Kyle l'ont décidé ainsi et bien je suis de leur côté.

Cartman : Pourquoi ? C'est vrai, non ? J'ai réagis comme un enfoiré.

Lucy : Je sais que tu n'es pas méchant, tu étais influencé. Et je sais reconnaître les personnes comme toi. Et aussi pour la phrase que tu m'as dit avant de me détacher.

Kyle : Et moi, c'est pour avoir libéré ma petite-amie et t'être battu pour nous aider.

Cartman : Mais fais voir ce que le gars te faisait. Rien de grave ?

Kyle : Non, t'inquiète. J'aurais peut-être une cicatrice mais bon.

Celui-ci ouvrit sa chemise. Avec le sang, Cartman pensait que c'était une coupure mais non. Nettoyer et recousu, on voyait distinctement une croix gammée sur le côté gauche de son torse.

Cartman : Les enfoirés !

Kyle : Bah ne t'en fait pas. Les filles raffolent des cicatrices.

Lucy : Comment ça les filles…

Cartman eut un sourire en voyant Lucy qui engueulait faussement Kyle et Stan essayant de décoincer Kenny pour qu'il aille lui parler. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues en pensant qu'il avait encore blessé ses meilleurs amis. Seul Kenny les vit, ce qui le décida à lui pardonner. Cartman, étonnant tout le monde, éclata en sanglot. Puis les jours passèrent. Bien-sûr, ils allaient à l'école. Cependant, à la fin de leur journée, leurs parents venaient les chercher pour les emmener au tribunal. Verdict : les hommes assommés plaignirent coupable, ils eurent tous les 2, 10 ans de prison et 25000 $ chacun à payer à Kyle et Lucy. Le 3ème, eut plusieurs sanctions, dont la prison à perpétuité grâce à un témoignage poignant d'une femme qui, après s'être fait enlevé, avait retrouvé sa fille au bout de 2 mois, morte. En plus de cela, le cadavre de la jeune fille comportait des traces de tortures et viol. Pour sa défense, ce qui aggrava son cas, il répondu :

Gars 3 : Mais c'était une juive.

Et puis ce fut le tour de Cartman. Étant donné que la seule preuve de sa présence sur les lieux de l'enlèvement était les paroles du taré précédent, veuillez excuser mon vocabulaire mais je le pense, et au fait de sa minorité, il eut simplement 1 semaines de travaux généraux. Une fois que tout fut fini, ils purent prendre une existence normale. Et ma biographie se termine sur une note joyeuse, c'est-a-dire, en référence à la 1ère page, Lucy se serrant sur Kyle, celui-ci l'entourant de ses bras, tous les 2 s'endormant le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
